Cities
List of Major Cities in Valaxes Human Cities ''' * '''Stormwind ** Capital of the Human world. Here resides King Kendrick Battleborn. Stormwind is the hub of most eastern world. However, popularity isn't everything. Stormwind's poorer districts are quite dangerous and many disappearances have been know to happen from time to time. * Ravendale ** A central happening for all that is magical in the human world. Ravendale houses the Arcane Academy as well as many aspiring wizards. Travelers often visit to see wondrous and powerful magic trinkets. * Waterhaven ** Home to the largest Coastal port in all of Valaxes. William Forthwind presides as the Lord of the city. This harbor mainly does business with the Baron Isles and Piren's Bluff. Years have passed since safe journey could be found to the Elven Lands. * Fort Rickert ** It is truly a site to behold. These ancient walls have been constructed 500 hundred years ago after the Great Demon Wars. Now General Commander Ulric Battleborn and General Gregor Ironfist maintain the strong military presence, recruiting an army for the continuing Orc Wars. * Baron Isles ' ** The only island citadel belonging to any of the major countries is home to the third largest harbor in Valaxes. These isles are founded on sharp jutting cliffs making it almost impossible to siege by sea. William's cousin Aldo Forthwind presides here. Stories of his distain of the current king have begun to spread. '''Dwarven Cities ' * '''Stonerock ** The Capital of the Dwarven Kingdoms and a very important city in the Dain Alliance. The best forges in all the land are located in behind these mountain walls in Stonerock. ** Durin Longbeard rules his lands atop his throne here. * Iron Keep ''' ** The Iron Keep is east of the Stonerock mountains and stands alone on the far eastern side of the continent. It is home to many traders, trappers, and beast hunters. It is further away than most of the Dain Alliance. There is said to be rumors of an illegal underground market within the Iron Keep, perhaps this is because the preceding Lord is not born of noble birth. Torkas Stonefoot made his fortune in the trading business. '''Elven Cities * Whitemoon - Capital of the Elven Kingdoms * Deepwood - Eleven city * Glimmertide - Port city of the Elven Kingdoms * The Walls of Azan ** The sister fortress to Fort RIcket. Azan was also constructed during the Great Demon Wars as all hope was lost to fight off the demon armies. Two members of the Elven Counsel reside here in preparation for the new Orc wars. Gnome City * Fizzlesprocket ** The only all Gnome city in all of Valaxes. No city has been able to match the technological advancements of Fizzlesprocket. Rumors of the production of the first flying machine have begun to spread across the continent. Neutral Cities * Dragonpond ''' ** This small city floats atop Lake Draggo inbetween the stonerock mountains and Fort Rickert. Dragonpond is a a very strategic point in the defense of the Dain Alliance. One must wonder how it can maintain such neutrality. Drakan, a dragon older then the current human history extends, rules this city with all his ancient wisdom. Not many have ever dared to challenge him. * '''Piren's Bluff ** Is a cut-throat pirate city. Blackmarket goods and stolen artifacts are sold and moved here everyday. Piren's Bluff has no single Lord or Ruler. Many several powerful men all claim to be Piren's Mayor. Territories have been carved out according to wealth and power. Surprisingly enough, everyone seems to keep the area in balance without 'excessive' blood shed. Small Towns * Middletown ** The starting town for the story. It is a very small and remote village hidden below the mountains and in between the forests. Occasionally, they get some travelers on their way to Silverspring. * Silverspring ** Home to famous luxurious hot-springs and fine accommodations. Silverspring even has it's own casino!